Starting Again
by Vowen17
Summary: Set just after the film, Loki manages to escape Asgard to start making amends on earth. A bit of fluff, with harsh language. LokixTony. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

My first Avengers fic, so be kind. I do not claim to have read the comics; this is inspired by the film. If I have any mistakes with something that I should know about the characters let me know.

Please let me know what you think!

V x

LokixTony

PS- sorry about the formatting. I cannot get it to do what I want it to. Please bare with it!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Starting Again

"You came back."  
"I told you I would."

Loki unfurled himself from his position on the concrete floor. Cement mixers littered the space and plastic sheets draped over the smashed walls. The huge window taking the space of another wall was intact. Tony was stood looking at the skyline, dressed in nothing but an old pair of jogging bottoms and holding a glass of scotch.

"I love what you've done with the place."

"I had a little help with the redecorating."

The god looked at the form of the man's back, the muscles clearly defined in the golden light of a dim table lamp.

"What's wrong?"

Tony turned his back on the world to look at his guest. His black shirt clung to his toned stomach, his broad shoulders covered by golden armour. A green cape hung around his lithe form. Onyx hair shone golden in the fading sunlight.

"Nothing," he said softly, "Drink?"

"No, I'm alright thank you."

He watched Tony walk over to the bar, drain his glass and refill it. His knees bent walk to him, but his feet were planted to the ground as if Thor's hammer lay across them.

"So," the man said, "how'd you get here?" Loki smiled.

"Thor still believes me there. He is currently in conversation with me."

Tony grunted. Only the sound of computer humming pierced the silence. The two men stood gazing at each other. Beads of sweat formed across Loki's temple as his feet unglued to shuffle on the spot. Tony hadn't moved.

"Why'd you come here?"

Pain flashed like lightning across Loki's eyes. Deep wrinkles formed on his forehead as his eyebrows met.

"What?"

"Surveying the damage? They always say they return to the scene of the crime." Loki nibbled his lip.

"I came for you."

Tony slammed his glass on the counter and turned his head to the city below. Loki's feet wouldn't move again.

"God dammit I needed you! You made me fucking love you, and then you just fucking left!"

Loki swiftly moved to his side, only to be harshly pushed away.

"No. You left me exposed. Vulnerable. I needed you by me. I needed you here to prove I wasn't fucking crazy as they said."

Green arms enveloped Tony's shaking shoulders.

"I'm here now," he softly whispered into brown curls.

"Wh-why did you make me love you? H-how? I sh-should hate you."

"Yes," Loki nodded, rubbing his cheek across Tony's forehead, "you should."

"Why? Why did you have to show me you?" He pulled away to look into his partner's eyes as he spoke.

"Because I wanted you to see."

Tony broke away from the gaze.

"Stop it, you're doing it now. Showing me your fucking humanity. They'd think me loony if they saw me now."

Loki's eyes slid shut as his mouth pursed. He pulled away.

"I've done stupid things. Horrific things. But I want to make amends, as best as I can. Starting with you."

"You caused so much pain. Killed so many people-"

Loki's eyebrows met as his lips parted. His smooth hands reached up to touch Tony's face as his eyes began to gleam.

"I know. I came from a place obsessed with war. It seemed natural until it started, a-"

"I know that. I get it I'm not as emotionally stunted as people seem to think. But it isn't me you need to convince."

Water trails made their way down the god's strong jaw to drip from his pointed chin. The mortal wrapped his arms around Loki's waist, pulling him to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Loki's shoulders juddered with sobs, "I am so very sorry."

They stood like that until the god's tears had run dry. Tony caught the other's chin lightly and pulled it closer to his.

"I know you are."

Tony pushed himself up onto his toes to look him in the eye. Dry lips met silk as he placed a kiss onto the god's lips. Pale, strong arms wrapped around the smaller man's torso, gripping him. Storm grey eyes opened to find chestnut brown."


	2. Just a note

Hey guys!

Thank you for all the reviewing, following and favouriting you've all done, it means the world!

This is just a note to say that I haven't abandoned this fic. I am actually in the process of re-writing the first chap (I found I'd made it TOO fluffy for it to go anywhere) and continuing the story. So don't loose faith in me yet, watch this space :)

Much Love

Vowie x


End file.
